Aquel Viejo Sentimiento
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Carter y Susan... un pasado, un presente y un futuro.
1. Default Chapter

Aquel Viejo Sentimiento 

Recapitulemos... estamos en el capitulo en el cual Carter se entera de que su abuela esta gravemente enferma, y Susan lo acompaña... es el capitulo en que Carter le confiesa lo del ataque con las puñaladas, las drogas y que estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella le dice que el también le gustaba...

Esa noche Susan se marcho a su casa, y Carter se quedo conversando con su abuela. Fue doloroso decirle que ya no podría manejar, así que muy pronto se fue a la cama. Desde la ventana de su habitación se divisa el asiento en donde tuvieron aquella franca conversación con Susan... a John le queda dando vueltas en la cabeza la frase de que Susan quería ver su cicatriz... nunca nadie le había dicho una frase así y nunca nadie había visto su cicatriz, salvo Benton y alguna de las enfermeras del County.

Susan... la interna que él admiraba hace unos años... ahora el tiempo ha pasado y él es el jefe de internos... Susan... aun le provoca cosas a Carter, pero esta vez, no va a dejar que nada se lo impida... va a salir con Susan... a menos de que ella le diga que no.. pero algo le dice que no va a ser así.

A la mañana siguiente en la ER

Kerry: Hasta cuando creen que esto es una posada... saquen a este tipo de aquí!!

Susan: Calma Kerry, hace frío allá afuera... además no tenemos tantos pacientes... podemos dejarlo.

Mientras tanto Carter observaba la escena y observaba en especial a Susan... adoraba esa dulce voz y la amabilidad en el trato con las personas.

Carter: Susan... que tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?

Susan: Tengo una cita con mi tina de baño, un poco de aromaterapia y una copa de vino... por que?

Carter: No te gustaría ir a una velada de jazz y buena conversación?

Susan: Suena interesante...

Carter: Que dices?

Susan: Bueno, vamos.

Carter: Bien, nos vamos desde aquí... así podemos alcanzar buenos lugares.

Susan: Muy bien.

Es otoño en Chicago... el día estuvo bastante frío y la noche cayó rápidamente... Vemos a Carter esperando a Susan en la entrada de ambulancias... se ha demorado en salir... lo notamos impaciente... justo le da la espalda a la puerta cuando escucha que lo llaman.

Susan: John?

Carter se voltea y encuentra a Susan vestida con unos jeans negros y una blusa sencilla, eso si muy bien maquillada y con su pelo tomado por una coleta, de la cual se caían unos pocos mechones.

Carter: Caray... te ves muy bien.

Susan: Y eso que no me diste tiempo de ir a casa a arreglarme. (sonríe)

Carter: Espero que te guste el lugar

Llegan a un pub, en donde hay música en vivo... Carter y Susan se entretienen con la música y una buena conversación a la luz de las velas... se ríen como unos niños, y se les pasa el tiempo volando.

Es hora de que Carter deje a Susan en casa...

Ya en el pasillo del departamento...

Susan: Ha sido una noche maravillosa Carter.. todo estuvo genial...

Carter: Sin ti no hubiese sido lo mismo (se acerca hacia ella)

Susan también se acerca hacia él, Carter la toma suavemente por la cintura y la besa despacio... Susan responde a ese beso y lo abraza por el cuello.

Carter: Te veo mañana preciosa?

Susan: Ahí estaré... no te preocupes.

Al otro día en el County Susan y Carter tratan de disimular... saben que los rumores hacen nata en la ER, pero tampoco hacen grandes esfuerzos para no toparse.

En la salita vemos a Susan revolviendo en su casillero... en eso llega Carter, la toma por detrás y le besa el cuello.

Susan: Cuidado... que nos pueden descubrir...

Carter: Lo sé, pero tenía que tomar ese riesgo...

En eso entra sorpresivamente Mark...

Mark: Susan, Carter, necesitamos ayuda aquí...

Carter: Ya Dr. Green... solo le consultaba algo a la Dra. Lewis...

Mark pareciera que no se dio cuenta... pero cuando esta a solas con Lewis recibiendo al paciente le comenta...

Mark: Hacia mucho tiempo que Carter no se refería a ti como Dra. Lewis...

Susan: Ay que eres... pero si así me llaman...

Ha llegado un accidente con varios heridos... todos están trabajando a Full... paralelamente Carter atendía a un niño que se tragó una moneda. En eso Susan va hacia esa habitación a buscar el endoscopio...

Susan: Me lo puedo llevar...

Carter: Claro... ya estamos listos con este paciente (la mira y le tira un beso)

Susan se ríe y se sonroja un poco. Vuelve con el endoscopio a la sala en donde esta Mark y Elizabeth, quien hace su diagnostico y se prepara para llevarse al paciente a cirugía. Susan va con ella para apoyarla en el traslado.

Elizabeth: Y como marcha la vida Susan...

Susan: Aquí, todo igual que siempre... (y se sonríe)

Elizabeth nota un brillo en los ojos de Susan... no le comenta nada, pero cuando se baja del ascensor le dice: - Cuando estés lista, espero que me presentes al tipo que te hace sonreír así- y le guiña un ojo.

Susan se sorprende de sí misma y su lenguaje no verbal... al bajar de Cirugía va al Doc's Magoo a comer algo... y ahí la esperaba Carter.

Susan: Hacia rato que quería darte un abrazo y un beso...

Carter: Yo digo lo mismo.

Tras comer vuelven a sus labores, y el día no pasa con mucha novedad.

Ya al momento de la salida, Mark va con Elizabeth de la mano, y Susan sale sola riéndose, ya que Carter la esta molestando vía telefono móvil...

Mark: Que te tramas Susan...

Susan: Nada hombre...

Elizabeth: Déjala... debe estar hablando con algún admirador... Que tengas una buena noche.

Susan: Lo mismo para ustedes...

Mark: Sabes... creo que Susan y Carter tienen algo...

Elizabeth: Y por que lo dices...

Mark: No estoy seguro, pero juro que los vi muy amorosos en la salita...

Elizabeth: Si no estas seguro, entonces no lo digas...

Paralelamente Carter esperaba a Susan en el jeep, iban a ir a la casa Carter, ya que la abuela los había invitado a cenar...

Susan: Y no está molesta tu abuela conmigo?

Carter: No... ya entendió que nos tenemos que comportar así por los pacientes... además sabe que me gustas mucho, así que se tiene que hacer la idea. (le toma la mano)

Ya en la cena Susan y Millicent se ponen a conversar... al final de la cena están muy distendidas conversando... Carter no puede evitar sonreír.

Carter va a ir a dejar a Susan, cuando su abuela le dice antes de marcharse: - No la dejes escapar hijo, creo que es una muy buena chica-.

Carter le da un beso a su abuela y se va con Susan.

Esto era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba a Millicent, que John encontrara una chica que lo quisiese por como es él, y no por él quien era... uno de los solteros más codiciados de Chicago. Pero al conversar con Susan, se dio cuenta de que ella lo quiere por como es él, porque comparten la misma pasión por la medicina y porque tienen muchas cosas en común... y eso la deja muy tranquila.

Carter: Sabes, tienes la venia de mi abuela

Susan: Sii?, que bueno saberlo

Carter: Me fascinas Susan Lewis (y la besa)

Susan: A mí me encantas John Carter.


	2. Un Dia De Diversión

Un Día de Diversión (Amándote) 

Es Sábado y Susan decidió buscar el panorama para su salida con Carter... decidió que había que llevarlo a una feria de entretenciones de la ciudad... nada mejor que gritar en la montaña rusa o en la casa del terror... así se distendía un poco de la preocupación de la enfermedad de su abuela.

Era el día libre de ambos... así que Susan se aparece muy temprano en la casa Carter de jeans y zapatillas... Carter aun estaba en pijamas.

Carter: Hey, que haces aquí tan temprano... si es el día libre?

Susan: Recuerda que te dije que yo organizaba la salida de hoy... así que ponte algo cómodo y apúrate.

Carter: Pero dónde me llevas?

Susan: Vístete y no preguntes

Carter corre a ducharse y a vestirse...

Llegan al parque de diversiones y se suben a todos los juegos que hay... desde el carrusel, hasta la casa del terror... juego del cual Susan sale bastante asustada...

Carter: Pero Sue... si son solo juegos

Susan: Te dije que no me gusta la casa del terror.

Están como dos niños, se suben a la montaña rusa y Susan la disfruta muchísimo... Carter sale un poco descompuesto

Ya era de noche... habían pasado todo el día en las atracciones del parque, cuando Carter descubre un simulador de motocicleta, a la cual no duda en montarse...

Carter: Susan... vamos súbete

Susan: Sabes que no me gustan las motos aunque sean de mentira.

Carter: Ven acá... ( ya la arrastra hacia la moto)

Carter se sube, Susan se sube y se aferra a la cintura de John... cuidadosamente le comienza a acariciar el torso... Carter estaba un poco incomodo... no por la situación, más bien por lo cerca que andaban las manos de Susan por su cicatriz... aun le da resquemor que alguien le vea la cicatriz. Susan parece darse cuenta de eso, y se aferra a la cintura de Carter y apoya su cabeza sobre la espalda... es una sensación muya agradable... hasta que Carter choca con una roca en el videojuego.

Carter: Demonios... he perdido.

Susan: Sabes... te ves muy sexy en una motocicleta...

Carter se baja, ayuda a bajar a Susan, y en ese momento la toma de sorpresa y le dice...:- A mí me pareció muy sexy que estuvieses aferrada a mi espalda- y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

Susan se queda de una pieza... y Carter sale corriendo: -Atrápame si puedes- le grita. Y Susan corre tras de el. Carter se esconde y Susan... no tiene idea de en donde se metió...

Susan: John... ya pues hombre... donde te has metido

En eso aparece John por la espalda de Susan... y hablándole al oído le dice: - He estado aquí todo el tiempo-

Susan se voltea y le besa, John la toma por la cintura y Susan lleva sus brazos hacia el cuello de John... se besan apasionadamente y por largo rato.

Estamos en el pasillo del apartamento de Susan... ambos parecen unos niños, y no paran de besarse...

Susan: Quieres pasar...

Carter: (muy serio)... No... nunca en la primera cita

Susan: (mientras le besa el cuello)... esta no es nuestra primera cita

Carter: Entonces sí. (ambos se ríen)

Carter se saca su camisa y comienza a besar a Susan y a meter las manos bajo la polera que esta llevaba... Susan le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente... hasta que se topo con la cicatriz de Carter... Carter sintió un pequeño escalofrío y retrocedió un milímetro. Susan lo mira, acaricia suavemente la cicatriz, se detiene a mirarla, la besa , se levanta, mira a los ojos a Carter y le dice: - Si tu cicatriz, es señal de todo lo que has pasado para ser la persona que eres... entonces no debes ponerte nervioso por ella... es parte de tu pasado, y a mí me importa el ahora contigo-.

Carter, la aprieta contra él, la besa y le quita la polera... ambos se besan apasionadamente y se tiran en la cama de Susan... se siguen besando, para posteriormente empezar a hacer el amor.

Amanece en Chicago, vemos un par de siluetas en una cama... y las luces de un reloj despertador que se encienden... es domingo y ambos personajes tienen la misma guardia... el reloj suena y Susan estira la mano para apagarlo.

Susan: Si te quieres duchar... debes dejar correr el agua para que se caliente bien...

Carter: Tú le conoces las trampas a tu ducha... así que ve tu primero (y le da un beso)

Susan: Que eres... solo quieres tener el agua más caliente... tramposo.

Susan va a la ducha... y Carter va a la cocina a poner la cafetera.. . desde la ducha se oye un grito..

Susan: No saques tanta agua!!!

Carter se sonríe y va hacia la ducha... entra despacio y le dice a Susan

Carter: para que no digas que soy un tramposo, que quiere el agua caliente solo para mí... (la abraza y la besa)

Susan: Así me da gusto compartir el agua....

Bueno, entre tanto regaloneo y arrumaco matutino, nuestros protagonistas se atrasan en la hora de irse al County.

Carter: Dra. Me puedo reportar enfermo? Y así te quedas cuidándome?

Susan: Vamos... que si los dos faltamos el County se puede venir abajo...

Paralelamente Kerry se paseaba de un lado a otro... estaba indignada porque un par de médicos se había retrasado... la vemos salir hacia la entrada de ambulancias, cuando se encuentra con Susan y John muy sonrientes ambos...

Kerry: Drs.. estas son horas de llegar?

Carter: Perdón Dra. Weaver... es que el tráfico estaba un poco pesado...

Susan entra rápidamente para que no le llegue una reprimenda a ella también. Carter la sigue y Kerry aunque sigue enojada... se empieza a preguntar desde cuando que este par es tan amigos....

Mientras tanto en la salita de doctores, Carter y Susan se calzan sus respectivas batas:

Carter: Nos vamos a mi casa tras el turno?

Susan: Me parece... así puedo conversar con tu abuela... Susan se acerca y le arregla el cuello del delantal, para terminar dándole un beso....

Carter: Cuidado... nos pueden descubrir...

Susan: No me importa... me haces feliz y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... En ese mismo momento Susan toma de la mano a John, lo lleva hacia el mesón de la ER y anuncia:

Susan: Quiero anunciar que John y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo... y lo hago porque no quiero que seamos victimas de rumores y comentarios... por su atención gracias.

Carter la abraza y la besa ahí mismo y todos los compañeros hacen los típicos gestos de aprobación

Un Día de Diversión (Amándote) 

Es Sábado y Susan decidió buscar el panorama para su salida con Carter... decidió que había que llevarlo a una feria de entretenciones de la ciudad... nada mejor que gritar en la montaña rusa o en la casa del terror... así se distendía un poco de la preocupación de la enfermedad de su abuela.

Era el día libre de ambos... así que Susan se aparece muy temprano en la casa Carter de jeans y zapatillas... Carter aun estaba en pijamas.

Carter: Hey, que haces aquí tan temprano... si es el día libre?

Susan: Recuerda que te dije que yo organizaba la salida de hoy... así que ponte algo cómodo y apúrate.

Carter: Pero dónde me llevas?

Susan: Vístete y no preguntes

Carter corre a ducharse y a vestirse...

Llegan al parque de diversiones y se suben a todos los juegos que hay... desde el carrusel, hasta la casa del terror... juego del cual Susan sale bastante asustada...

Carter: Pero Sue... si son solo juegos

Susan: Te dije que no me gusta la casa del terror.

Están como dos niños, se suben a la montaña rusa y Susan la disfruta muchísimo... Carter sale un poco descompuesto

Ya era de noche... habían pasado todo el día en las atracciones del parque, cuando Carter descubre un simulador de motocicleta, a la cual no duda en montarse...

Carter: Susan... vamos súbete

Susan: Sabes que no me gustan las motos aunque sean de mentira.

Carter: Ven acá... ( ya la arrastra hacia la moto)

Carter se sube, Susan se sube y se aferra a la cintura de John... cuidadosamente le comienza a acariciar el torso... Carter estaba un poco incomodo... no por la situación, más bien por lo cerca que andaban las manos de Susan por su cicatriz... aun le da resquemor que alguien le vea la cicatriz. Susan parece darse cuenta de eso, y se aferra a la cintura de Carter y apoya su cabeza sobre la espalda... es una sensación muya agradable... hasta que Carter choca con una roca en el videojuego.

Carter: Demonios... he perdido.

Susan: Sabes... te ves muy sexy en una motocicleta...

Carter se baja, ayuda a bajar a Susan, y en ese momento la toma de sorpresa y le dice...:- A mí me pareció muy sexy que estuvieses aferrada a mi espalda- y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

Susan se queda de una pieza... y Carter sale corriendo: -Atrápame si puedes- le grita. Y Susan corre tras de el. Carter se esconde y Susan... no tiene idea de en donde se metió...

Susan: John... ya pues hombre... donde te has metido

En eso aparece John por la espalda de Susan... y hablándole al oído le dice: - He estado aquí todo el tiempo-

Susan se voltea y le besa, John la toma por la cintura y Susan lleva sus brazos hacia el cuello de John... se besan apasionadamente y por largo rato.

Estamos en el pasillo del apartamento de Susan... ambos parecen unos niños, y no paran de besarse...

Susan: Quieres pasar...

Carter: (muy serio)... No... nunca en la primera cita

Susan: (mientras le besa el cuello)... esta no es nuestra primera cita

Carter: Entonces sí. (ambos se ríen)

Carter se saca su camisa y comienza a besar a Susan y a meter las manos bajo la polera que esta llevaba... Susan le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente... hasta que se topo con la cicatriz de Carter... Carter sintió un pequeño escalofrío y retrocedió un milímetro. Susan lo mira, acaricia suavemente la cicatriz, se detiene a mirarla, la besa , se levanta, mira a los ojos a Carter y le dice: - Si tu cicatriz, es señal de todo lo que has pasado para ser la persona que eres... entonces no debes ponerte nervioso por ella... es parte de tu pasado, y a mí me importa el ahora contigo-.

Carter, la aprieta contra él, la besa y le quita la polera... ambos se besan apasionadamente y se tiran en la cama de Susan... se siguen besando, para posteriormente empezar a hacer el amor.

Amanece en Chicago, vemos un par de siluetas en una cama... y las luces de un reloj despertador que se encienden... es domingo y ambos personajes tienen la misma guardia... el reloj suena y Susan estira la mano para apagarlo.

Susan: Si te quieres duchar... debes dejar correr el agua para que se caliente bien...

Carter: Tú le conoces las trampas a tu ducha... así que ve tu primero (y le da un beso)

Susan: Que eres... solo quieres tener el agua más caliente... tramposo.

Susan va a la ducha... y Carter va a la cocina a poner la cafetera.. . desde la ducha se oye un grito..

Susan: No saques tanta agua!!!

Carter se sonríe y va hacia la ducha... entra despacio y le dice a Susan

Carter: para que no digas que soy un tramposo, que quiere el agua caliente solo para mí... (la abraza y la besa)

Susan: Así me da gusto compartir el agua....

Bueno, entre tanto regaloneo y arrumaco matutino, nuestros protagonistas se atrasan en la hora de irse al County.

Carter: Dra. Me puedo reportar enfermo? Y así te quedas cuidándome?

Susan: Vamos... que si los dos faltamos el County se puede venir abajo...

Paralelamente Kerry se paseaba de un lado a otro... estaba indignada porque un par de médicos se había retrasado... la vemos salir hacia la entrada de ambulancias, cuando se encuentra con Susan y John muy sonrientes ambos...

Kerry: Drs.. estas son horas de llegar?

Carter: Perdón Dra. Weaver... es que el tráfico estaba un poco pesado...

Susan entra rápidamente para que no le llegue una reprimenda a ella también. Carter la sigue y Kerry aunque sigue enojada... se empieza a preguntar desde cuando que este par es tan amigos....

Mientras tanto en la salita de doctores, Carter y Susan se calzan sus respectivas batas:

Carter: Nos vamos a mi casa tras el turno?

Susan: Me parece... así puedo conversar con tu abuela... Susan se acerca y le arregla el cuello del delantal, para terminar dándole un beso....

Carter: Cuidado... nos pueden descubrir...

Susan: No me importa... me haces feliz y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... En ese mismo momento Susan toma de la mano a John, lo lleva hacia el mesón de la ER y anuncia:

Susan: Quiero anunciar que John y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo... y lo hago porque no quiero que seamos victimas de rumores y comentarios... por su atención gracias.

Carter la abraza y la besa ahí mismo y todos los compañeros hacen los típicos gestos de aprobación


	3. Aviso Previo

Bueno, como este FF se desarrolla en la octava temporada... van a pasar alguna de las cosas tristes de la misma... pero a mi manera, claro está....

Aviso Previo 

Las cosas esta un poco revolucionadas en la ER, Mark se ha vuelto a sentir mal y los exámenes no fueron muy prometedores... como las cosas con Elizabeth marchan mal, decide pedirle ayuda a Susan, haciéndole prometer que nadie se enterase...

Es de noche... Carter y Susan duermen en el departamento de ella... cuando suena su buscapersonas... Susan mira el mensaje, es Mark, quien le dice que se ha agravado... Susan tenia que ir... pero si se iba sin avisarle a John este se iba a poner celoso... aun guardaba el secreto, pero Carter sentía que Susan le ocultaba algo y ya le había hecho notar una pequeña molestia...

Susan: John... despierta...

Carter: Que sucede...

Susan: Es una emergencia... algo le sucedió a Mark

Carter se incorpora rápidamente... se calza un buzo y apura a Susan...

Carter: Me puedes explicar que pasa?

Susan: Lleva tu maletín... en el auto te explico

Ya en el auto

Susan: El tumor de Mark ha vuelto... y ya no es operable... solo queda esperar. El me lo contó a mí, ya que no quiere preocupar a Elizabeth después de todo lo acontecido con Rachel y Ella... así que me pidió ayuda...

Carter: Y por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con él...

Susan: Así es... perdón por no contarte antes... era por respeto...

Carter: (interrumpiéndola) Tranquila... te comprendo perfectamente...

Llegan a la casa de Mark y esta casi inconsciente, es Rachel quien les abre la puerta.

Rachel: Ha vomitado toda la noche... estoy asustada

Susan: Voy a verlo... John... es mejor que llames a Elizabeth...

Carter: Primero lo evaluamos y después vemos que hacemos...

Suben a la habitación y ven a Mark sudoroso en la cama... Carter procede a examinarlo y le coloca un suero.

Carter: lo encontré un poco deshidratado, pero sus signos están estables... esperemos a que despierte.

Susan lo abraza, Carter la mira y le dice: - Dios, no puedo creerlo... no es justo... pero si estaba tan bien-

Susan: Lo mismo pensé yo...

Tras un rato, Mark se despierta y se ve conectado al suero...

Mark: Susan?

En eso aparece Carter: - Esta en la cocina con Rachel-

Mark: Carter... que haces aquí?

Carter: Perdona a Susan... anoche cuando llamaste estábamos juntos... por eso la acompañe y me confesó todo...

Mark: Ella me había contado que estabas celoso...

Carter: Si hubiese sabido que eras tu...

Mark: que me colocaste?

Carter: Es solo suero fisiológico... estabas deshidratado anoche...

Mark: Y hoy comienzo con la quimioterapia...

Carter: Y por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa...

Mark: ya pasé por esto... detesto las caras de compasión del resto...

Carter: Tienes que decirle a Elizabeth

Mark: Lo sé...

Carter: Quieres que se lo digamos nosotros?

Mark: Me gustaría... aun no estoy listo para enfrentarla...

En eso Susan entra con el desayuno...

Susan: Discúlpame Mark...

Mark: No te preocupes... esta todo claro... saben una cosa... me alegra mucho saber que ustedes están juntos... creo que son el uno para el otro... nunca los había visto tan felices...

Susan: Gracias Mark

Es de mañana... Carter se queda con Mark para ayudarlo antes de llegar al County, mientras que Susan va llegando al County y se encuentra con Elizabeth...

Susan: Elizabeth... tienes un tiempo... necesito conversar contigo

Elizabeth: Bueno

Cruzan hacia el Doc's Magoo y es ahí en donde Susan le da la noticia a Elizabeth...

Elizabeth: Dios... y por que no hablo antes?

Susan: No me lo preguntes... hoy empieza con la quimioterapia... Carter esta con el en estos momentos

Elizabeth: Tengo que ir a verlo...

Susan: Anda, ya debe estar en oncología

Elizabeth: Gracias Susan... reconozco que con todo lo que ha sucedido me puse celosa... pero ahora lo entiendo todo...

Elizabeth: Tranquila... todo esta bien

Justo en ese momento llega Carter al Doc's... se encuentra con Elizabeth. Esta lo abraza y le da las gracias.

John se acerca a Susan y la abraza... esta apoya su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que ama y le dice: - Te amo John Carter-

Carter: Y yo a ti Sue... también te amo.


	4. La Carta

La Carta 

Lo que hubiese pasado tras el capitulo "The Letter" con Carsan juntos...

A Maia, Gia e Irune, por sus lindas palabras y el apoyo

Carter termina de leer la carta y se emociona... todos se quedan sin palabras... Susan se lleva las manos a la cara y corre hacia la salita... no quería que la vieran llorar. Carter sale tras ella y se la encuentra sentada llorando. Carter la abraza y se pone a llorar con ella.

Paralelamente Kerry se entera de la noticia y se queda de una pieza... se dirige hacia la salita y ve a Susan y Carter muy afectados con la noticia...

Kerry: Lo siento mucho chicos... se que es duro, pero ahora ustedes son la cabeza del equipo...

Carter con los ojos llorosos le queda mirando extrañado

Kerry: Ustedes dos son los mas antiguos del equipo... son los encargados de llenar el espacio que dejo Mark... tómense su tiempo... cuando estén listos comiencen a trabajar

Kerry se marcha y Susan y Carter se quedan cabizbajos tomados de la mano pensando en Mark..

Todos en la ER están tristes... cuando Romano se entera no puede creer que todo haya sido tan fulminante. En eso suena el telefono, es Elizabeth avisando que los funerales serán mañana a medio día.

Ha llegado al hora de una tarea dura... hay que vaciar el casillero de Mark... Kerry trae la combinación, pero no ha sido capaz.... lo tiene abierto frente a ella, pero no ha logrado tomar nada para ponerlo en la caja.... en eso llegan John y Susan, quienes la ven. Kerry los mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Kerry: No puedo hacerlo... pero alguien tiene... Elizabeth no será capaz...

Carter se acerca y comienza a guardar algunas cosas. Kerry se va cabizbaja y Susan ayuda a guardar una cosas.

Susan: Tan bueno para guardar los restos de los dulces y sus envoltorios... voy a buscar una bolsa para botarlos.

Carter se queda solo... y se encuentra con el estetoscopio de Mark... se saca el de el, se cuelga del de Mark en el cuello, mira hacia el cielo y dice: - Tranquilo Mark... haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

En eso llega Susan... lo abraza por detrás.

Susan: Estas bien cariño?

Carter: Si, solo recordaba... y tu estas bien?

Susan: Creo que si, me queda el consuelo de que ya no esta sufriendo más.

Al otro día...

La ceremonia fúnebre es muy triste... han venido todos los médicos que trabajaron con Mark: Carter, Susan, Luka, Benton, Weaver, Anspaugh... incluso Doug y Carol. También vemos a Abby, Lydia, Haleh, Malik, Chuny, Yosh.

Elizabeth y Jennifer están sentadas juntos con sus respectivas hijas. La pequeña Ella no se percata de lo que sucede, mientras que Rachel no deja de llorar desconsolada...

Tras la ceremonia Haleh propone que se vayan a un bar a hacer un brindis por Mark, a ella se unen Carter, Susan, Lydia, Chuny, Abby, Gallant, Luka, Doug y Carol.

Ya en el bar estaban recordando a Mark con alegría

Chuny: Recuerdan esa vez que encontramos a Mark y a Jennifer teniendo sexo en la bodega?

Abby: No puede ser?

Doug: Así es, créelo

Luka: Pero si se veía un tipo tan compuestito y serio...

Susan: Dios... ya no me acordaba de eso

Carter: Fue hace muchos años

Carol: Así es... eran buenos tiempos aquellos

Carter: Aun recuerdo cuando me ayudó en mi primer día

Haleh: Te veías tan niñito con tu bata recién estrenada John...

(todos ríen)

Susan: Si daban ganas de abrazarte...

Carter: también me acuerdo cuando me apoyaba cuando yo discutía con Benton. (alza una su vaso) Por Mark Green.

Doug: Por el Dr. Mark Green, un gran medico, un buen amigo y una mejor persona.

Todos: Salud.


	5. El Incendio

El Incendio 

Ha pasado ya un año... el noviazgo de Carter y Susan va muy bien... además la abuela Carter quiere mucho a Susan, y eso a John lo deja muy contento... le fascina ver como las mujeres que más quiere se llevan muy bien. Millicent goza contándole a Susan las anécdotas mas vergonzosas de John... como cuando en medio de una fiesta aparece con un ratón y todas las mujeres comienzan a chillar. También le cuenta de los episodios tristes, cuando su hermano se enfermó y su posterior muerte... en fin las mujeres han compartido mucho.

Era un día soleado... estamos en una de las terrazas de la casa Carter, y vemos a Millicent, Susan y John conversando... en eso entra Emily avisando que hay una llamada para el Dr. Carter.

Carter sale a atender y cuando vuelve se le nota preocupado...

Carter: Hay un incendio en una fabrica de las afueras de la ciudad... nos están llamando a todos, van a necesitar médicos tanto en el County como en terreno.

Susan: Vamos...

Millicent: Cuídense chicos...

Carter: Tranquila abuela (va y le da un beso)

Susan: No se preocupe Sra. Millicent... no debe ser nada que no conozcamos.

Carter y Susan van en el auto hacia el County... iban escuchado música tranquila... hasta que llegan al County y se encuentran con una escena surrealista.

Tres ambulancias estacionadas... las camillas puestas en fila recogiendo heridos... en eso el grito de Luka los hace reaccionar.

Luka: Que bueno que llegaron... estamos sobrepasados...

Susan: Que ha ocurrido

Luka: un incendio con posterior derrumbe de una fabrica de colchones... necesitamos vayan para allá, para que no nos manden mas personas muertas... necesitamos que los declaren muertos allá y hagan un triaje...

Carter: Vamos, vamos

Susan y Carter se ponen sus batas y se montan en la ambulancia que los lleva... si la escena en el County era caótica... lo que hay en el lugar de los hechos es peor... muchos heridos en todos los niveles, muchas personas que estaban agonizando, era una de las fabricas más grande del país... trabajaban muchos obreros en ella, y además estaban las oficinas comerciales, que fue el lugar en donde habían mas personas asfixiadas... ya que ignoraron la alarma... y la combustión se fue directamente hacia ellos.

Susan nunca había visto tanta destrucción en su vida, y Carter decide que hay que dividir el trabajo...

Carter: no quiero que corras riesgos... prefiero que te quedes atendiendo a los heridos aquí en el sector de ambulancias...

Susan: Bien... pero por favor no se te ocurra ir adentro del edificio... no te las des de héroe...

Carter: Tranquila cariño...

Carter se va a la línea de fuego... había un par de obreros atrapados y uno necesitaba ser amputado rápidamente.... Carter llama por radio al County dando el aviso, Luka le dice que no hay problema... que el helicóptero va en camino.

Paralelamente Susan coloca las vías correspondientes a los pacientes que se pueden ir por tierra... ya tras una hora de trabajo, vuelven al County con los últimos heridos.

Carter: Mujer, con dificultad respiratoria... estaba conciente pero colapsó al momento de subir a la camilla...

Luka: Muy bien... yo junto a Gallant nos encargamos... vete a descansar... aun es tu día libre

Carter: Y Susan?

Chuny: Esta en cortina tres, con un bombero que se hizo una herida en la mano...

Carter se acerca a verla, y la ayuda, ya que la herida del bombero era muy seria.

Susan: Daniel, el traumatólogo podrá reparte la mano...

Daniel: Podré volver a trabajar?

Susan: Eso lo decidirán después de la operación.

Se acerca el traumatólogo para llevarse al bombero a cirugía

Carter: Estas lista cariño?

Susan: Si, tengo que pasar por mis cosas a tu casa...

Carter y Susan se marchan hacia la casa... están todos sucios, entre el humo, el hollín, la sangre, etc., pero ellos ya están acostumbrados a verse así... la que no lo estaba es la abuela, quien los esperaba en casa...

Millicent: Dios mío... esto fue una catástrofe... están bien?

Carter: Si abuela... pero estamos agotados... Voy a ir a dejar a Susan...

Millicent: Por ningún motivo... ustedes primero se duchan y comen algo

Susan: Sra. Millicent...

Millicent: Nada de nada... dense una ducha mientras yo les preparo algo... total esta casa es bastante grande y los baños sobran. Además te puedes poner un buzo de John y esta ropa la tiramos a la lavadora... mañana aparece seca y se pueden ir a trabajar...

Carter: Te parece cariño?

Susan: Esta bien.

Carter y Susan suben a la ducha... la abuela es sabia y en el dormitorio de John, le tiene todo ordenado... y no ha dispuesto otra cama para Susan... ella tiene claro de que dormirá con John.

Mientras Susan se duchaba, la abuela se acerca a Carter...

Millicent: Duerman juntos... yo no los voy a sentir...

Carter: Abuela...!

Millicent: No me vengas con cosas... son jóvenes y tienen todo el derecho a divertirse... pero sean cuidadosos

Carter: Abuela... no me avergüences...

Millicent: mira que para abuela estoy, pero no para bisabuela.... ya cuando Susan esté lista bajen a comer.

Millicent se va y Carter se queda sonriendo sorprendido de la reacción de su abuela.

Susan sale del baño ya vestida con el buzo de Carter...

Carter: Mi abuela quiere que te quedes aquí

Susan: Igual es tarde para que manejes, mejor pido un taxi...

Carter: olvídalo... Millicent Carter no te dejara salir... de hecho me dijo que podría dormir contigo para que no pases frío...

Susan: En serio?

Carter: Me lo acaba de decir... (Se abalanza sobre ella y la besa)... Te amo Sue Lewis

Susan: yo también John Carter

Susan y John bajan hacia la cocina, y se encuentran que Millicent los espera al pie de la escalera... Susan y Carter bajan de la mano y a Millicent la emociona verlos juntos... siente que su adorado nieto ha comenzado a ser feliz.


	6. Yo Por Tí

Yo por ti 

Millicent ha estado un poco decaída y se quedo en cama todo el día. Carter se quedo con ella. Ya en la noche Carter la acompaña antes de dormir...

Carter: Buenas noches abuela... que descanses

Millicent: Buenas noches John... que descanses tu también... te quiero mucho.

Carter la besa en la frente y le responde: Yo también abuela, te quiero mucho.

Carter se va a su pieza y llama a Susan.

Susan: Como esta tu abuela?

Carter: la noté un poco decaída hoy... espero que mañana este mejor.

Susan: Mañana paso a verla.

Carter: Te extraño Sue...

Susan: Yo también cariño mío.

Después de un rato Carter se va a la cama... y se duerme cuando a las 3 de la mañana se despierta sobresaltado, hay truenos y relámpagos en Chicago, pero hay algo que lo inquieta... corre a ver a su abuela, pero esta ha fallecido en el sueño... su corazón dejo de latir... Carter cae de rodillas al lado de la cama y se pone a llorar. Emily se despierta y corre a ver que ha sucedido, y se encuentra con la escena... Se queda mirando desde la puerta...

Carter toma el telefono, llama al medico particular de Millicent y después llama a Susan...

Susan: Alo?

Carter: Cariño... (sollozaba) mi abuela... ha muerto...

Susan: tranquilo, que voy para allá...

Susan se pone un buzo y una chaqueta... busca un paraguas y llama un taxi, le pide que se vaya lo más rápido posible y no se demora en llegar a la casa Carter... al llegar la recibe una de las empleadas: - Que bueno que llego rápido señorita... el joven John no ha parado de llorar-.

Susan sube las escaleras rápidamente y se encuentra con John llorando como un niño al lado de su abuela.

Carter: Me he quedado solo Sue... (y la abraza)

Susan: Eso es mentira John... yo estoy contigo

Carter llora amargamente... Susan trata de calmarlo...

Susan: John... tranquilo, sé que es duro, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas que hay que hacer en este momento... quieres que haga el acta de defunción?

Carter: No cariño... su medico debe estar por llegar.

Susan: Bien.. entonces vamos a tener que llamar a tus padres

Carter: Hay que vestirla... no puedo hacerlo yo...

Susan: Yo lo hago junto con tu ama de llaves... debes escoger la ropa eso sí..

Carter va hacia el closet, escoge un traje que le gustaba mucho a su abuela... y se lo deja a Susan sobre la cama.

El se va hacia el escritorio, llama a la funeraria y llama a su padre.

Susan y la ama de llaves ya tenían acomodada a Millicent... Susan se acerca al escritorio y ve a Carter que habla con el abogado... despacio se sienta a su lado.

Carter cuelga el telefono y mira a Susan... se me viene muy pesada la carga, le dice.

Susan: Necesitas algo más...

Carter: Llorar... (y la abraza)

Susan: Tranquilo, llora tranquilo, no te voy a dejar solo...

Carter llora hasta agotarse... Susan lo convence de que se vaya a la cama. Ya el médico hizo el acta de defunción y los de la funeraria irían a primera hora para arreglar todo. Carter ordena unos papeles, mientras Susan despide al doctor. Sube y se lleva a John a la pieza. Carter cae rendido en la cama... Susan se acuesta a su lado, John la abraza y se queda dormido... ella lo queda observando un rato y también se duerme.

Ya en la mañana, Susan llama al County avisando de la situación... Luka es el encargado de contestar.

Luka: Y como esta él?

Susan: lo ha tomado mejor de cómo yo lo haría en su situación... pero esta destruido de todos modos

Luka: Necesitan algo?

Susan: Tengo que ir a casa a buscar ropa adecuada... estoy con un buzo, y no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

Luka: Dale mis respetos a Carter

Susan: No te preocupes

Carter en eso se despierta, y ve a Susan mirando por la ventana

Susan: Hey... como estas?

Carter: (aun somnoliento) cansadísimo... siento que no dormí nada...

Susan: Anoche fue agotador... Ya avisé al County... todos te mandan sus respetos

Carter: Gracias...

Susan: Y llamaron de la funeraria por lo de la recepción antes de la ceremonia... no te quise despertar así que yo programé el menú, con la ayuda de Emily...

Carter: Mil gracias... por todo amor...

Susan se sienta en la cama y lo besa: - Debo ir a buscar ropa para cambiarme... no te puedo acompañar así-

Carter: No me dejes solo... voy contigo.

Carter y Susan van en el auto de la familia... Carter se notaba demacrado, agotado, sus ojos tenían una pena inmensa... suben al departamento, y Carter se siente en casa, lleva más de un año pernoctando algunas noches ahí. Observa como Susan recoge un par de mudas de ropa, un bolso de maquillaje, un abrigo, zapatos... lo mete todo rápidamente a una bolsa y se va hacia donde Carter... quien parece estar en otro mundo...

Susan: Cariño... vamos (y le toma la mano)

Ya de vuelta en la casa Carter... John esta encargándose de los asuntos de la fundación y del funeral. Susan esta acomodando la pieza... quiere que John descanse y baje las revoluciones por un momento... que pueda llorar tranquilo. Pero por ahora sabe que no puede... tiene que ver todos los asuntos de la fundación, el testamento, uff, es una montaña de responsabilidades... que Carter aun no estaba preparado para hacerles frente.

Susan esta en la habitación... John llega y la ve a ella en la cama sentada...

Susan: Quieres algo.

Carter: Solo que te quedes conmigo

Susan: Tienes que comer algo...

Carter: Solo si vienes conmigo

Susan y Carter van a la cocina y comen una cosa rápida... Carter le cuenta varias anécdotas de cuando era niño...y se ríe... luego Susan lo lleva a dormir... piensa que mañana es una largo día..

Es de madrugada... en Chicago llueve intensamente, Susan se despierta con el ruido de la lluvia y observa que John esta profundamente dormido. Se levanta a mirar por la ventana... le gusta sentir la lluvia así.

Empieza a hacer frío... se acuesta y se acurruca al lado de John, quien a su vez, medio dormido la abraza fuertemente.

Ya ha amanecido, y sigue lloviendo fuertemente en Chicago... Vemos a John vestido con un traje negro, corbata negra y camisa blanca. también vemos a Susan quien lleva un vestido negro, medias negras, y un impermeable. Lleva su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Carter: Sue... hace frío

Susan: Tranquilo, este es bien calientito... donde esta tu impermeable.

Carter: En el armario...

Susan saca el impermeable... se acerca a John, le acomoda el nudo de la corbata. John se coloca el impermeable... Susan lo mira y le dice: - Estas listo?-. Carter asiente y le toma la mano firmemente a Susan... ambos salen de la habitación y se van hacia la ceremonia....

Carter estaba destrozado... se le notaba ... Susan le tenia la mano tomada fuertemente, estaba seguro de que John en cualquier momento se quebraba, pero no, estaba triste, se le notaba en sus ojos, pero ahora él era el puntal de la familia Carter... así lo quiso su abuela y él iba a cumplir su deseo... mal que mal fue prácticamente su madre.

Al llegar al cementerio llovía persistentemente... Vio sentado a sus padres, a sus amigos, a gente de la fundación y gente a la cual nunca había visto... Carter no suelta la mano de Susan, quien a su vez se ha convertido en el mayor apoyo de John.. se ubican en sus puestos y la ceremonia comienza.

Dio un emotivo discurso de despedida, y cuando proceden a bajar el féretro... Carter se quiebra... Susan lo abraza, tratando de protegerlo, de acogerlo, y el solo llora.

Tras la ceremonia, en la limosina, Carter sigue llorando muy bajito... van los dos solos. Susan le tiene tomada la mano firmemente... como diciéndole que no se va a ir de su lado.

Ya en la casa hay mucha gente, que vino a acompañar a la familia. Algunos son caras conocidas ya que son de la fundación, pero otros no. Carter se nota incomodo, y sube a su pieza... Susan lo sigue...

Susan: Cariño...

Carter: Sue... no puedo con esto...

Susan: Si puedes... lo que pasa es que es muy pronto...

Carter: No Sue... ayer me leyeron el testamento de la abuela.

Susan: y que hay con eso?

Carter: Me dejo como presidente de la fundación

Susan: Pero eso es muy bueno...

Carter: No lo es... siempre pensé que se lo iba a dejar a mi padre... lo hizo como una forma de mantenerme atado a esto.

Susan: No lo mires así... lo debe haber hecho porque sabe que tu eres capaz... porque le puedes dar un giro a todo esto...

Carter: Como?

Susan: Claro cariño... podrías apoyar causas como los "médicos sin frontera", o apoyar investigaciones...

Carter: De todas maneras... quiero escapar...

Susan: (muy seria)... te acepto que quieras escapar de todo este periodo... que hagas un viaje para descansar, pasar la pena... pero no puedes eludir las responsabilidades John... ni menos olvidar la voluntad de tu abuela.

Carter: Te irías conmigo?

Susan: Dónde?

Carter: No me importa... solo quiero salir de Chicago... aclarar mi cabeza, pero te necesito... Sue... no me dejes.

Susan: (Abrazándolo muy fuerte) No puedo dejarte John... no puedo ni quiero dejarte

En un par de días vemos a John y Susan en el aeropuerto... saliendo de viaje... caminan abrazados y no sabemos hacia donde se van.


	7. Eres Lo Más Importante

Eres lo más Importante 

Carter ha superado la pena de la muerte de su abuela, y en eso, el estar con Susan lo ha ayudado mucho... pese al dolor por Millicent, él es muy feliz cuando Sue esta a su lado

Vemos a Carter en su dormitorio... Susan esta en la ducha y de pronto suena el móvil de ella.

Susan: (desde la ducha) Cariño, puedes contestar.

Carter toma el telefono, y contesta

Carter: Aló?

Voz: Con Susan Lewis, por favor?

Carter: Ella esta ocupada en este momento, puedo tomar el mensaje?

Voz: con quien hablo?

Carter: Su novio

Voz: Le habla el sargento Tanner de Nueva York... le informo que llamamos a la Srta. Lewis, ya que ha ocurrido un accidente...

En ese momento Carter temió lo peor... temió por la pequeña Susie...

Carter: Dígame

Tanner: Lo que pasa es que hubo un accidente, en donde la hermana de la Señorita Lewis y su marido han fallecido...

Carter: Dios... y la pequeña Susie...?

Tanner: No, ella esta bien, no viajaba con ellos al momento del accidente, y por eso mismo la llamamos, su hermana dejo estipulado que Susan se hiciera cargo de Susie...

Carter: No se preocupe, tomamos el primer avión hacia allá.

Justo en ese momento Susan sale de la ducha secándose el pelo...

Susan: Quién era?

Carter: Sue... no te asustes

Susan: que sucede?

Carter: Susie esta bien... pero Chloe y Joe no

Susan: Que pasó

Carter: Un accidente... ambos fallecieron

Susan: Y Susie...

Carter: Tenemos que ir a buscarle... Chloe dejo dicho que ti tenias que hacerte cargo de ella

Susan llama al County para explicar su ausencia... y la de Carter, el no quiso dejarla sola en este momento

Carter hace las reservas del avión.

Ya en el avión observamos a Susan que va mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida, Carter la lleva tomad de la mano... en eso Susan se gira hacia él y le dice:

Susan: Y que voy a hacer ahora... no puedo traerme a Susie a Chicago...

Carter: Tampoco te puedes ir a NY, te puedes demorar mucho buscando trabajo... mientras en Chicago ya lo tienes...

Susan: Supongo que tienes razón... Además tendré que trabajar más para costearme una niñera y todo eso...

Carter: No te preocupes por eso ahora... solo recojamos a Susie y vamos viendo lo que hacemos.

"Lo que hacemos"... esa frase tranquilizó un poco a Susan... sabia que Carter no le iba a dejar sola.

Al llegar a NY, se encuentran con Susie, que ya esta bastante grande, abraza a su tía y le dice que la quiere mucho, y que se quiere ir con ella. Eso le da una gran tranquilidad a Susan.

Deben quedarse una noche en NY para los trámites de rigor, el crematorio de los cuerpos de Chloe y Joe y el empaque de las cosas de Susie.

Ya en el hotel... Susie se ha quedado dormida, sin antes conversar con su tía, a quien le comenta lo guapo y lo simpático que es John... Susan se la deja durmiendo y se va a la habitación con John.

Susan: Se ha dormido...esta exhausta...

Carter: (abrazándola) tu también... te amo mucho Susan

Susan: Yo también John... (y comienza a llorar bajito)

Carter: No te angusties... estoy contigo... no te voy a dejar sola por ningún motivo.

Susan: Gracias amor.

Carter: Sabes, estaba pensando una cosa... por que no te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Susan se limpia las lagrimas y lo queda mierando extrañada

Susan: Que dices?... no lo hagas por lastima...

Carter: no lo hago por lastima, una de las cosa que me dijo mi abuela antes de morir es que no hay futuro... que hay que vivir las cosas en el presente... y en este momento mi presente eres tu, estar contigo, además... tu bien sabes que te he dicho que me encanta despertar contigo... que me gusta compartir mis días contigo... y ahora... vivirías conmigo y Susie tendría un lugar donde llegar y tu no tendrías que angustiarte por niñeras y todo eso... pero lo que me importa a mi es si tu quieres vivir conmigo?

Susan lo mira... lo abraza y le dice... si, si quiero vivir contigo... no sabes cuanto te amo John.

Se besan y se duermen abrazados.


	8. Quédate Conmigo Para Siempre

Quédate Conmigo... Para Siempre 

Ha pasado el tiempo, y la Casa Carter esta revolucionada por la risas de la inquieta Susie... aunque Susan la quiere mucho, es bastante seria con ella sobretodo con los temas de la escuela y los horarios. A John le encanta ver a Susan asumiendo el rol de mamá... el también colabora, haciendo que Susie lea mucho y no pase horas con la televisión y los videojuegos... ya estamos a mediados del año escolar, y vemos a Susan, John y Susie en la cocina, armando una maqueta de la pequeña...

Susie: Saben, el miércoles es la tarde de padres e hijas en la escuela

Susan: Si quieres no vas a esa actividad...

Susie: No, no no... quiero que me acompañe John... además mi composición ya fue seleccionada para leerla en frente de todos... tengo que ir.! (mirando a John) Puedes ir conmigo...?

Carter: No veo ningún problema... muchas gracias por escogerme... (le besa la frente, y tras eso Susie deja la habitación)

Susan: Me da un poco de nervios el hecho de que se tenga que enfrentar a su realidad tan pronto...

Carter: Mírala... es una niña feliz, tiene una tía que la adora... y un "John", que la quiere mucho... no te aproblemes... disfrútala... disfruta todo el cariño que te tiene.

Susan: Creo que tienes razón... Hey... lleva la video cámara para que la grabes... quiero escuchar ese discurso.

Ha llegado el miércoles, y John y Susie se presentan en la escuela.

Profesora: Ahora es el turno de que lea su composición Susie... adelante Susie.

La pequeña va hacia delante, con una seguridad... no es para nada tímida, al contrario, es muy querida por sus compañeros. John enciende la video cámara y comienza a filmar...

Susie: " Como todos saben mis papas murieron en un accidente... y yo vivo con mi tía Susan y su novio John... a quien escogí para que me acompañara hoy... él es como un papa, ya que me ayuda con las tareas, juega conmigo y me enseña cosas... además quiere mucho a mi tía, que es mi segunda mama.... y los papás siempre quieren a las mamás.

John es medico, al igual que mi tía, y juntos trabajan salvando vidas... curando a los heridos... sanando a los enfermos. Me gusta vivir con ellos, ellos me quieren y yo los quiero mucho.... ellos son toda mi familia."

Todos aplauden a Susie... John se le acerca a darle un gran abrazo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

Ya en la noche Susie esta durmiendo cuando llega Susan del turno... Carter le muestra el video, y Susan se emociona muchísimo

Carter: Has hecho un buen trabajo Sue.. quédate tranquila. (Va y la abraza)

Susan: Tú me has ayudado mucho John.

John sólo sonríe

Es sábado... Carter tiene el turno de noche y Susan acaba de llegar del County... están los tres tomando desayuno cuando Susie les dice.

Susie: Oigan... cuando voy a tener un primito?

Carter y Susan se miran sin saber que contestar... y Susie sigue comiendo sus cereales tranquilamente.

Susan: Y por que lo dices....

Susie: Bueno, es que todos mis amigos tienen hermanos... yo ya sé, que no los voy a tener, pero un primito no seria malo...o sí?

Carter suelta una sonrisa, y le responde: Ya veremos que pasa pequeña... dale tiempo al tiempo... ya, vete a vestir, que vamos a salir hoy...

Susie corre a su pieza y Susan se queda mirando a Carter.

Susan: Las ocurrencias de los niños....

Carter: Aunque no seria nada de malo... me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo Susan Lewis....

Le da un beso rápido y se va.... Susan se queda de una sola pieza.

Vemos a Carter y a Susie paseando por el centro comercial... habían comprado algunas cosas que la niña necesitaba para el colegio... de pronto Carter va hacia una tienda... decide darle una sorpresa a Susan

Carter: Susie... cual crees que le guste más a tía Susan?

Susie: Están todos hermosos John... llévatelos todos jajá jajá.

Vendedor: Ya se ha decidido Sr.?

Carter: Susie... te gusta ese...

John le esta mostrando un delicado anillo con un bello diamante, es de corte muy fino.

Susie: Crees que le quede bien... yo lo veo muy pequeño?

Carter: Si no le queda, lo traemos y lo arreglan, no es cierto?

El vendedor asiente con la cabeza

Susie: Entonces... regálale ese... es el mas lindo.

Ya en el auto.

Carter: Susie, me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada

Susie: Pero yo quiero ver cuando se lo regales....

Carter: Te dejo espiar por detrás de la puerta... la idea es que no sepa que tu me ayudaste hasta después de dárselo...

Susie: Muy bien... pero me dejas ver eh...

Es ya de tarde... a Carter le queda una hora para irse al County... vemos a Susie que se pasea en pijama impaciente en su pieza... Carter pasa a avisarle para que este atenta...

Vemos a Susan en el escritorio, revisando unas cosas en el computador... esta buscando información sobre un caso que la tiene un poco intrigada.

Carter: Cariño... tienes un minuto?

Susie se esconde en posición estratégica.

Susan: Dime amor...

Carter: Susan Lewis... eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido... me has apoyado en un montón de cosas y por eso te estaré agradecido toda la vida...

Susan: John que sucede...?

Carter: Me harías el honor de convertirte en mí esposa (saca el anillo) te casarías conmigo?

Susan no lo puede creer... y Susie tampoco... ella se lleva las manos a la boca para no gritar...

Susan: Que me estas diciendo?

Carter: que si acaso quieres ser mi esposa?

Susan: Si, si quiero (y lo abraza)

Carter le pone el anillo a Susan y le grita a Susie: - Ya puedes entrar-

Susie entra corriendo y salta sobre ellos...

Carter: Bueno, ya una parte de la sorpresa esta lista... ahora viene la segunda parte... todo dependía de la respuesta de Sue...

Ambas lo quedan mirando extrañada...

Carter: Como ya dijiste que quieres ser mi mujer... te quiero proponer que no solo seas la guardiana de Susie... te quiero proponer si la adoptamos... frente a cualquier cosa es mejor que seas su madre adoptiva de manera legal... que te parece...?

Susan: La respuesta nos la tiene que dar Susie... pequeña, quieres que te adoptemos?

La pequeña salta de alegría: Siiiiiiii!!!!, quiero ser su hija, Siiiiii!!!... eso si ahora no tienen excusa para no darme un hermanito...

Susie salta a los brazos de ambos, y los abraza... Carter las besa a ambas y se va a trabajar... Cuando se va Susan llora.

Susie: por que lloras tía Susan... perdón mamá?

Susan: (Tomándola en brazos) Ay pequeña... es que hacia mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz...


	9. El Anuncio

El Anuncio 

Carter llega con una gran sonrisa a su turno... está feliz, porque se empieza a cumplir el sueño de formar su propia familia... se muere de ganas de contarle a todo el mundo de que su Susan le aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio... pero se contiene... quieren contarlo juntos... quieren contarles a sus amigos el gran paso que van a dar...

Luka: Estas muy sonriente hoy...

Carter: lo que pasa es que nos divertimos mucho con Sue y con Susie...

Luka: Me gusta verte así de bien...

Carter: Gracias Luka...

Luka: Bueno, amigo... dejo el County a tu disposición... yo me voy a descansar. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

Carter: Muy bien viejo... que tengas una buena noche.

Luka: Que sea una noche tranquila para ti también...

El turno de noche pasa sin muchas novedades, salvo un par de intoxicaciones... caía la mañana en Chicago y Carter dormía... cuando un dulce beso en los labios lo despierta.

Susan: buen día... novio mío

Carter: Hey, que sorpresa me has dado... como estas novia mía...

Susan: bien... no pude aguantarme y vine por ti...

Carter: Y Susie?

Susan: En la recepción con Chuny y Haleh...

Carter se incorpora... besa a Susan y salen caminando hacia la recepción... Susie ve a John y se le tira a los brazos...

Susie: Hola John!!

Carter: Hola pequeña... como estas?

Susie: Bien... aquí con Haleh y Chuny que me contaban cosas de ustedes...

Susan: Y tu?

Susan: Yo no he dicho nada...

Carter: Muy bien... recuerda que es sorpresa...

En eso se ven interrumpido por Haleh

Haleh: Que se traman ustedes tres?

Carter: Ya llegó Luka?

Chuny: Aun no... Estamos nosotras, Abby, Gallant y Weaver que está en reunión con Anspaugh...

Susan: Esperemos a Luka entonces....

Justo en ese momento se aparece Luka por la puerta de la ER

Luka: que sucede?

Susan: Nada grave, lo que pasa es que vamos a hacerles un anuncio...

Chuny: qué cosa?

En eso salta Susie y dice: Voy a tener papás!!!

Haleh: (mirando a Susan) O sea que vas a adoptar a Susie

Susan: Así es

Chuny: Felicidades...

Abby: Un momento... Susie dijo que va a tener papás... o sea si Susan la adopta... Dios... ustedes se van a casar!!!

Luka: Con razón estabas tan sonriente anoche... Felicitaciones (y abraza a Carter)

Todos corren a abrazarlos... Susie era una de las más contentas...

Abby: Ya, déjeme ver el anillo... supongo que le comparte un anillo, Carter?

Susan les muestra a todos el anillo, y Susie exclama... yo ayudé a escogerlo...

Haleh: Esta precioso...

En ese momento llega Elizabeth, quien se alegra mucho con la noticia.

Elizabeth: Muchachos... felicitaciones, se que serán muy felices... y sé que a Mark debe estar muy contento por esta noticia...

Susan abraza a Elizabeth... Lizzie se emociona un poco, pero esta muy contenta... por esta nueva pareja, que ha decidido unirse para el resto de sus días... pero lejos la más contenta era Susie... ella era la más dichosa... por fin la vida le había comenzado a sonreír.

Todos estaban revolucionados por la noticia… era el comentario obligado de los pasillos… en eso llega Kerry…

Kerry: Hey, Susie… que haces por aquí?

Susie: Vine con mis papás…

Kerry: Tus papás?

Susie: Acaso no sabes… Tía Susan y John me van a adoptar… después de que se casen claro…

Kerry: Mira que bien… felicitaciones.

En eso se cruza con Susan…

Kerry: Susie me contó que la adoptas…

Susan: Si, y también te cuento que me caso con John…

Kerry: Felicidades… hacen una muy bella familia

Susan: Gracias…

Ya en la casa Carter vemos a John leyendo la correspondencia… hay una carta de la fundación… ha llegado la hora de asumir sus nuevas responsabilidades… no estaba muy contento por ello…

Susan: Que sucede…

John: Es de la fundación… tengo que empezar la planificación para el próximo año…

Susan: bueno… pero tu eres el presidente… puedes cambiar el destino de todo esto…

Carter: Como así?

Susan: Claro… puedes destinar fondos para la investigación… o para trabajar con los chicos huérfanos… imagínate si Susie no nos hubiese tenido…

Carter: tienes razón…

Ya al otro día… vemos a Carter en la reunión de la fundación. No va solo… va con su prometida… Vemos a los padres de Carter en la reunión.

Hombre 1: Sr. Carter… un gusto.

Carter: Bueno… no estoy acostumbrado a estas reuniones, así que lo haremos rápido… primero, les anuncio que me he comprometido con Susan Lewis… una colega a la que muchos de ustedes conocen… También les informo que desde hoy en adelante cambiaran las cosas en la fundación… quiero que se trabaje en pro de investigación en salud y en los huérfanos y ancianos… ya no quiero filantropía para el arte… quiero algo mas trascendente.

Hombre 2: Pero tus abuelos querían financiar el arte…

Carter: (muy serio) Pero el que dirige esta fundación ahora soy yo… así que quiero sus proyectos para la reunión de la próxima semana… Si tienen dudas o consultas… pregúntenme a mí o a Susan… ella será participante activo de todo esto. Buenas tardes y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Carter y Susan se incorporan y se marchan… rápidamente los padres de Carter los siguen.

Sra. Carter: John…

Carter: Mamá…

Sra. Carter: Por que no nos habías dicho… hay que hacer el anuncio… y las invitaciones..

Carter: Porque nos comprometimos hace poco… además sabes que no quiero hacer fiestas ni cosas fastuosas…Por ello no quiero que te metas en esto… esto lo vamos a organizar nosotros… solo con nuestros familiares y amigos mas íntimos…

Sr. Carter: Pero has comprendido en la posición en que estas ahora…

Carter: Si… pero si la abuela confío en mi es por algo… desde ahora las cosas se harán a mi estilo… a nuestro estilo (y mira a Susan con ternura).

Sr. Carter: Y que otra noticia me vas a dar… que voy a ser abuelo…

Carter: así es… Susan y yo tras casarnos adoptaremos a Susie…

Los padres de Carter no lo podían creer…

Sra. Carter: Estas hablando en serio?

Carter: así es… me caso con Susan y adoptaremos a Susie… somos lo único que ella tiene… en efecto, ella tiene solo a Susan… y yo las amo a ambas… las quiero en mi vida para siempre… así como Susan se convertirá en una Carter… Susie también lo hará. Y esta discusión se acaba aquí.

Carter toma de la mano a Susan y se va.

Susan: Te amo… más que a nada en el mundo

Carter: Sue… yo también te amo…


	10. Una Gran Boda Médica

Una Gran Boda… Médica 

Todos en el County estaban revolucionados… hoy es el gran día de la boda de Carter y Susan…

Susie corría contenta por los pasillos de la casa Carter, ya estaba vestida con su traje de dama de las flores al igual que Ella Green.

Susan estaba arreglándose en una de las habitaciones junto a Elizabeth, quien es su madrina. Carter estaba en otro lugar de la casa vistiéndose.

Margaret: sr. Están llegando los primeros invitados…

Carter: Muy bien… bajo enseguida… mis padres han llegado?

Margaret: No… aun no.

Carter baja y se encuentra con la pequeña Susie revoloteando por ahí…

Carter: Princesita… te ves hermosa…

Susie: Tu luces guapísimo… a tía susan le va a encantar verte así.

Carter: recuerda que después de la ceremonia ya no seremos tus tíos…

Susie: Lo se papá..

Al oír esto Carter tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Van llegando los primeros invitados y Carter se encarga de recibirlos…

Kerry: Te ves precioso John… quien iba a pensar que íbamos a verte casado…

Carter: Si, es increíble… me hubiese gustado que Mark estuviese aquí…

Luka: Míralo, esta en Ella que corre junto a Susie, esta en este soleado día… esta en todos tus amigos que vienen a acompañarte…

En eso vemos llegar a las enfermeras y enfermeros haciendo mucho ruido… También llegan los papas de Carter…

Carter: Creí que no iban a venir…

Sra. Carter: Y perderme la boda de mi hijo…

Sr. Carter: Y la oportunidad de conocer a nuestra nieta…

Carter sonríe y llama a Susie…

Carter: Susie… cielo, ven aquí…

Susie: Que sucede

Carter: Mamá, papá… ella es Susie… Susie Carter Lewis…

Susie: Pero dijiste que después de la ceremonia…

Carter: Mis papás ya lo saben.

Sra. Carter: Hola Susie…

Susie: Hola…

Margaret se acerca: Sr. john… su novia esta lista.

Todos se alistan en sus puestos, vemos a Susie y a Ella listas para entrar dejando los pétalos de rosas… mientras Carter espera nervioso en el altar.

Vemos salir a Luka y a Elizabeth salir del brazo, ya que son los respectivos padrinos… empieza a sonar la música… Susan y John han escogido las canciones que los acompañaran en esta ceremonia… la canción que empieza a sonar es "I wanna grow old with you" de los Westlife.

Se abre la puerta, y vemos salir hacia al jardín de la casa Carter a Susan, lleva un ramo de rosas blancas, y luce un vestido de corte recto, sin hombros. El pelo lo lleva suelto, con unas pequeñas ondas. No usa velo, pero si una delicada tiara, y una delgada cadenita de oro en elcuello.

Se acerca hacia el altar lentamente… Carter esta cada vez más nervioso, mientras la espera sonriente.

Al llegar al altar Carter la besa suavemente en los labios.

Oficial: Familia y amigos... estamos aquí para presenciar la boda de Susan y John...

Antes de comenzar, ellos quieren decir unas palabras...

John: Sue... cuando te fuiste hace unos años, jamás pensé que volvería a verte... pero el destino te trajo de vuelta... me has ayudado en uno de los momentos mas tristes de mi vida, y me has dado un maravilloso sol... ahora iniciamos esta vida juntos, armando nuestra propia familia... creando nuestra propia historia... Te amo, te adoro, eres mi cable a tierra, mi centro... en fin... no hay palabras para describir lo que siento por ti... Te Amo.

Susan: John... Que te puedo decir, eres la fuerza que me impulsa cada día

La ceremonia transcurre en forma tranquila, el sacerdote les da la bendición y se besan… posteriormente el oficial civil, aparte de validar el matrimonio, se dispone a la firma de los papeles de adopción de Susie. La pequeña no paraba de sonreír…

Oficial: bueno, les presento a la nueva familia… los Carter Lewis.

Todos aplauden contentos y felices.


End file.
